VETO
by bubu-lanlan
Summary: ch 3 UPDATE! Terlempar ke dunia yang asing baginya dan menjadi lebih muda tiga tahun, Rokudaime terjebak dalam peperangan antara Shinigami dan Hollow. Dapatkah ia menyelamatkan kota karakura dan keluarga barunya dari balik bayangan, dan menemukan jalan kembali ke dunia Shinobi?/ Strong!Naru, OOC!Ichi, Friend!Vizard. -RnR please :3
1. Chapter 1

A/n : Ini adalah Ffn Xover pertama Bubu, sekaligus FFn Multichap ketiga jika ada kesamaan dengan Fanfic lainnya, dan bila di ffn ini, pihak dari fandom Naruto akan jauh lebih banyak muncul daripada dari fandom Bleach. Mohon pengertiannya.

Title : **VETO**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Tite Kubo, shit, karya mereka sukses meracuni otakku.

Pairing : Narutox….., Ichigox….

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, Friendshiep, Family, Fantasy.

Summary : Terlempar ke dunia yang asing baginya dan menjadi lebih muda tiga tahun, Rokudaime terjebak dalam peperangan antara Shinigami dan Hollow. Dapatkah ia menyelamatkan kota karakura dan keluarga barunya dari balik bayangan, dan menemukan jalan kembali ke dunia Shinobi?

Warning : Typo, GJ, AU, Semi-Canon, Crossover perdana dari Bubu, jika ada kesalahan mohon diingatkan, karena Author adalah sosok yang pikun akut.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

Hujan.

rintik - rintik air. menghempas tanah yang lembab. menciptakan aroma yang segar, dan amis.

tunggu sebentar, amis?

Kedua sosok pria memandang keadaan sekitar dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di tebak. nampak tubuh seorang wanita tergeletak memeluk tubuh seorang anak kecil yang terlentang di bawahnya.

Air hujan nampak membasahi mereka, bercampur dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya.

"Aku terlambat" decih sesosok pria berbadan kekar sambil mendekap tubuh isterinya yang telah berlumuran darah.

"Yare – yare. Grand – fishernya terlanjur kabur, tapi anak sulungmu selamat, Isshin – kun" komen sosok lainnya.

"Berisik, Kisuke" bentak pria itu sambil menatap putranya yang pingsan.

"Kita harus segera membawa mereka ke….."

belum juga ucapan pria dengan baju standard shinigami itu selesai.

SRINGG! DHUUAAARRR!

Muncul Ledakan asap sewarna keemasan yang membumbung tinggi memenuhi pandangan keduanya.

ketika asap itu hampir menghilang seutuhnya, nampak asap meninggalkan sesosok anak kecil berambut blonde tengah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Sejenak Kedua Sosok itu hanya termangu melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka.

"I-Isshin, ini benar – benar menarik…."

"Tch, kalau begitu rawat saja anak itu, bodoh! Lagipula reiatsu-nya aneh".

"Hmm, yah apa boleh buat" Sosok dengan penampilan khas itu pun membopong tubuh bocah bersurai pirang yang tak sadarkan diri itu di pundaknya.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : DIMENSI **

.

.

.

**KONOHA, HOKAGE TOWER**

Seseorang berambut diikat ala samurai sedang memijat pelipisnya sambil menyadar pada dinding.

"Mendokusei…." Gerutu pria itu.

Sedangkan sesosok pria berambut raven menatap kosong pada panorama desa yang nampak di balik jendela.

"Jadi, Dobe melakukan kesalahan dalam teknik jikukan dan terlempar ke dimensi lain" Ulang pria berambut model pantat ayam itu dengan gusar.

"Yaah, Kemungkinan besarnya sih begitu. kalau dilihat dari lokasi hilangnya Naruto, dan gulungan yang berserakan disana" tutur Shikamaru.

"Hn, akan kupelajari teknik itu. Aku akan menyusul dobe dan menyeretnya pulang, dan panggil Putri Tsunade. Suruh dia menggantikan Dobe untuk sementara".

"Tapi, Sasuke"

"Ini perintah, Shikamaru, dan percayalah padaku. "Ucap pria itu melakukan Shunshin.

"Hah, iya – iya,…"

.

.

* * *

**Karakura Town, Urahara Shop**

-MindScape-

Naruto mengerjap – erjapkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan heran.

Sebuah tempat putih yang luas dengan genangan air setelapak kaki. Tempat yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Urrgh,..Apa yang terjadi…? Au,..kepalaku,…" pekik Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

**"Kau sudah bangun, eh, Gaki? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, baka."** sesosok rubah berwarna jingga dengan sebilan ekor yang melambai – lambai dengan indah menghampiri sosok anak kecil berambut pirangyang masih terduduk itu.

"Kurama? Yang lainnya kemana".

**"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Choumei, Goku, Gyuuki, dan Kokuo, masih belum sadar. Omong – omong kau kecil sekali, Gaki" **Komen rubah itu dengan seringai sadis miliknya. Sedangkan yang di ajak bicara langsung mengamati dirinya sendiri.

Bajunya mendadak kebesaran sampai menutup kedua telapak tangannya. Di tepuk wajahnya sendiri sambil bercermin pada genangan air.

"Huh? Eh! Kau benar Kurama! Tubuhku jadi seperti berumur 13 tahun. tiga tahun lebih muda! astaga! Untung yang salah Cuma satu segel" Ucap sosok Uzumaki itu sambil menghela nafas lega.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tiba – tiba Bijuu berekor Sembilan itu meraung keras, hampir membuat tuli telinga sang Rokudaime.

**"Grr, Apanya yang untung?! itu kesalahan fatal, Gaki!"**

"Maksudmu?" sambil mengorek – orek kuping yang masih mendengung membuatnya tak nyaman. Efek dari Raungan Kurama.

**"Kita berpindah ke lain dimensi, Baka! Dan kau bilang untung? Kau takkan pernah lagi makan ramen Ichiraku, bodoh!" **Omel Rubah partner Naruto itu.

1%

25%

45%

"Heh?"

60%

111%

"HEH?! HUWAA,….KOK BISA….!"

Kini ganti Naruto yang berteriak Histeris. Sedangkan Kurama hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jinchuuriki-nya.

**"Oy, Gaki, ada yang datang. Pergilah kesana, Baka". **

"Ta-Tapi,..Kurama,.."Rengek Naruto.

**"Hussh,..Sana. dia sudah menolongmu, Gaki. Temui dia dulu"**

" Iya – iya, cerewet" Sahut Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Naruto pun kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. Keluar dari Mindscape-nya.

.

.

PIK!

"Kau sudah sadar, eh bocah."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

Nampak seorang berambut pirang pucat memakai topi belang hijau putih, berhaori hijau, memakai tongkat dan memakai geta.

"Topi yang bagus" Komen Naruto.

"Ahahaha, benarkah? Aku juga merasa seperti itu, topi ini memang keren" Sahut sosok itu sambil tertawa di balik kipas lipat yang ia ambil dari sakunya.

'Aneh' pikir Naruto

"Eto, tuan bertopi, apa kau tahu ini dimana?" Sambung bocah bersurai pirang jabrik itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ah, iya. Kenalkan aku. Urahara Kisuke, kita sekarang ada di tokoku. Aku membawamu karena kau pingsan di jalan, bocah" Ucap pria itu dengan ramah.

"Arigatou, Urahara-san!" Naruto langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat. Sedangkan pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yare – yare. Kau terlalu formal, bocah, panggilaku Kisuke-san, bagaimana?"

"Kisuke?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "KisukeJii San!"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi,..Umm,.."

"Naruto! Namaku Naruto, KisukeJii-san… Yoroshiku!"

"Hehe, kau bersemangat sekali, Naru-Chan"

"Eto,..Kisukejii-san" Ucap Naruto tiba – tiba menjadi gugup. Iris Shappirenya menatap lekat – lekat sosok di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Hum?" seulas senyum tipis Nampak di wajah Kisuke melihat gerak – gerik anak yang baru saja di temukannya itu. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar sedatar yang ia bisa.

"maksudmu?" Kisuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya meski tak menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"ARRGGHH! Aku pusing! Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Kau bukan manusia kan, jii-san?" seru Naruto dengan Frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Ah, kau menyadarinya, ya?" Ucap Kisuke sedikit memicingkan matanya pada Naruto yang makin membuat anak itu salah tingkah. Dalam hati, kisuke tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat tingkah bocah bersurai pirang itu.

"Yah, begitulah jii-san. Aku merasa seperti nya kau menekan tenaga-mu sampai ke batas minimum, apa aku salah?" kembali ke mode serius, nada suara Naruto kembali menjadi lebih dewasa. Kurang lebih membuat seorang Urahara kisuke terpana.

"Tidak, kau benar, Naru-chan. Tapi sudahlah , kuceritakan pun kau takkan percaya" putus pria bertopi belang itu.

"Aku percaya pada Kisukejii-san. Tolong ceritakan!" rengek Naruto.

-tentu saja. Tersesat di dimensi lain tanpa tahu apapun tentang dunia itu sama halnya dengan mengantar nyawa saja. Informasi apa saja sangat diperlukannya saat ini- pikir Naruto.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu tentang ini, Naru-chan" elak Kisuke

"Aku mohon, Kisuke-jiisan" Ucap Ninja berambut blonde itu dengan Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Hah, yah sudahlah"

(Skip sama kayak yang di Canon saat Kuchiki menjelaskan tentang arwah, Hollow, dan Shinigami pada Ichigo. Bedanya yang ngejelasin disini Kisuke, dan Naruto ngedengerin penjelasan. Juga ada penjelasan tentang Kisuke yang mantan Kapten dari Gotei 13 dan masalah Hyougoku yang diciptakan olehnya)

"Begitulah,..Naru-chan, lalu aku menjadi buronan dan membuka toko disini. Hidup tenang diantara manusia" tutur Kisuke mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Hidupmu berat sekali, Kisuke-jiisan." Gumam Naruto, kemudian ia menatap Kisuke dengan tatapan berbinar "Aku akan membantu-mu sebisa-ku, jii-san!"

"Haha, terimakasih. Omong – omong, Naru-chan sendiri apa?"

"Aku? Aku manusia. Masa nggak kelihatan Kisuke-jiisan" Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tanpa sadar…

"Arrgh! Ittai—Kisuke-jiisan! Kenapa mencubitku!" protes Naruto memegang pipinya yang dicubit sepenuh hati oleh pemilik toko itu.

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali, Naru-chan,..ahahaha"

"kalau begitu ajari aku,.." Ucap Naruto sambil merajuk.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Naru?"

"Ajari aku Zanjutsu, yang tadi Kisuke-jiisan katakan. Kalau aku tidak kuat mana bisa aku membantu-mu nanti, baka" gerutu Naruto.

"Oke, aku paham. ikuti aku Naru-chan"

.

.

* * *

TIME SKIP

(2 tahun kemudian setelah berlatih dengan Kisuke di ruang rahasia di bawah toko-nya)

Nampak dua sosok dengan warna surai hampir sama sedang meminum teh dengan tenang, meski kondisi sekitarnya jelas sangat ramai. Dengan Jinta si bocah rambut merah yang galak mengerjai Ururu.

Nampak sesosok pria bersurai kuning jabrik meletakkan cangkir teh-nya di meja. Ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati – hati, Naruto-nii" ucap Jinta dan Ururu secara bersamaan dengan nada berbeda.

"Yosh! Tenang saja!"

"Apa kau paham misimu, Naru – Chan?"

"Iya – iya. Kau mengesalkan sekali Kisuke-jiisan. Tenang saja, Aku akan menjaga kota ini dengan segenap jiwaku ttebayo!" sahut Naruto sambil berlari kecil menjauhi toko milik Urahara Kisuke.

"Haah,..cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Anak itu benar – benar tak bisa di tebak" Gumam pria itu

.

.

* * *

"Anak – anak, kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk, Uzumaki-san"

"Hai, sensei"

Sesosok remaja bersurai kuning jabrik dengan iris Shappire yang tenang dan cerah menatap satu per satu orang yang akan menjadi teman sekolahnya. Setelah puas ia menarik nafas sejenak.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku pindahan dari rondon!"

**"Yang benar London, Inggris. BakaGaki"** Naruto meringis sejenak mendengar teriakan protes dari Mindscape-nya.

"Maaf, saya dari London, Inggris. Saya disini tinggal dengan kenalan Almarhum Orang tua saya. Jadi Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya"

Naruto pun memasang senyum mentari-nya. Membuat semua yang ada di kelas, terutama yang berbeda gender dengannya langsung merona.

"Kyyaa, tampan!"

"Bule! Shit, apa dia kesasar ya?"

"Sainganku nambah,.."

"Cakep-nyaa,…"

"Kya, kayaknya Naruto Fanclub harus didirikan,..Kyaa,.."

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludah saat mendengar teriakan – teriakan Gaje yang di dengarnya. Sejenak ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kisuke.

-flashback-

"Hahaha,..aksen bicaramu masih sama seperti itu meski sudah dua tahun berlalu, ya. Kau pasti akan jadi incaran gadis – gadis di sekitar sini" Komen Kisuke dengan nada angker. Terutama dengan penekanan di kata **gadis-gadis**.

"Kisuke-jii-san, kenapa kau mengatakan itu dengan nada aku akan di lahap bulat – bulat oleh mereka?" sahut Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Yah, itu-lah yang namanya masa muda, Naru-chan. Lebih baik kau berhati – hati kalau tak ingin jadi korbannya, khukhukhu" Ucap Kisuke dengan senyuman sadis bin psikopat.

Glek!

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk, jika Kisuke-jiisan menyeringai seperti itu' batin Naruto yang langsung pucat pasi.

-Flashback End-

.

.

"Baik, anak – anak. Tenang! Kalau begitu, Naruto-san akan duduk di belakang Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki, bisa kau angkat tangan-mu"

Ichigo pun mengangkat tangannya. Naruto tersenyum.

Dan melangkah ke bangku di belakang sosok bersurai oranye itu.

"Hai, kurosaki, salam kenal"

Remaja bersurai oranye itu memandang-nya sejenak lalu mengacuhkannya. Membuat siku perempatan muncul di kening remaja Uzumaki di belakangnya itu.

**"Sabar Naruto-kun, Orang sabar di sayang tuhan"**

Naruto mengernyit mendengar Ocehan para Bijuu di Mindscapenya yang makin hari semakin antik bin ajaib.

Ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya mulai error untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, masa bodoh" gerutu Naruto sebelum akhirnya menyimak pelajaran.

.

.

Sekarang jam Istirahat, Naruto tiduran di atap sekolah yang memang sepi. Nampak putra tunggal Yondaime dan Chi so Habanero itu kelelahan.

Tentu saja akibat fans baru-nya membuatnya kerepotan setengah mati. Dan hanya di tempat inilah dirinya merasa tenang dan damai.

Kreekk,..

Terdengar pintu ke atap terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok murid berambut oranye jabrik yang sangat dikenali oleh naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya duduk dari tidurnya.

"Ah? Kurosaki? Duduklah, tidak apa – apa"

Dengan ragu sosok itu duduk di sisi Naruto. Naruto menatap sosok di sisinya itu sejenak. Disadarinya tubuh pemuda seumurannya itu tampak legam dan ada beberapa bekas sayatan, bahkan ada juga yang masih di perban.

"Kau punya banyak luka, ya, kurosaki" komen Naruto.

"Huh, bukan urusanmu." Sahut Ichigo dengan ketus, membuat naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, terserah-mu, saja. Paling tidak, lihat tampangmu, baka." Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan sapu tangan ke wajah Ichigo yang nampak kotor.

Iris sewarna kayunya mengerjap sejenak sambil menatap sapu tangan pemberian naruto.

"Arigatou,.." ucapnya kemudian dengan pelan dan hampir tak bisa di dengar.

"Yosh! Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman yang baik, lagipula aku tak kenal siapapun di kota ini" Sambung naruto sambil merenggangkan lengannya.

'Kecuali, Kisuke-san, orang – orang di toko, dan Kurosaki Isshin, juga Ishida' tambahnya dalam hati.

"yah, kurasa tak buruk kalau berteman dengan-mu" akhirnya sosok itu tersenyum. Meski itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"tentu saja"

.

.

* * *

**Naruto Apartment, 15.34**

"Tadaima!" Seru Naruto. Suaranya menggema di sepenjuru ruangan. Namun tentu saja tak ada sahutan.

Naruto memang tinggal sendirian di Apartemennya ini. Di lemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat, sedangkan ia terduduk di sofa, tangan kanannya melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya.

"Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan makam malam." Gumam Naruto

"Haah, dan lagi aku juga harus mulai menyelesaikan novelku dan mengirimkannya ke penerbit kalau aku mau bertahan hidup di dimensi ini. Sekarang aku tahu penderitaan-mu, Ero-sennin" Keluhnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

* * *

**Di lain tempat.**

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang memasuki klinik Hewan milik Kurosaki Isshin.

"Selamat malam, Isshin-san. Boleh aku membantu-mu?" Tanya sosok itu setelah membuka pintu klinik.

"Apa kau di suruh oleh Kisuke, bocah?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Kisuke-Jii-san akan terlalu sibuk dengan penemuannya yang aneh – aneh" sahut sosok itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hahaha,..kau benar, nak. Buatannya Kisuke memang aneh- aneh. Lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk mampir kemari?" Tanya sosok itu tanpa melihat pada pemuda pirang jabrik tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu melihat Rakun dalam kandang. Ia mengeluarkannya sejenak, lalu mengangkatnya dan menatapnya lekat – lekat.

"Aku merasa hangat" sahutnya.

"Hah?" Kali ini Pemimpin keluarga Kurosaki itu berbalik pada pemuda itu. Dengan ekspresi bingung. Naruto, si pemuda itu melirik sejenak, lalu menghela nafas.

"Di dimensi-ku, aku dijauhi oleh orang – orang di sekitarku, meski dengan usaha kerasku, akhirnya mereka mengakui-ku." Ucap pemuda itu.

" Tersesat di dimensi yang sangat berbeda membuatku kesepian. Tapi saat dekat dengan-mu dan hewan – hewan malang ini, hatiku merasa hangat" tutur Naruto sambil menutup kedua matanya saat memeluk rakun yang baru saja di periksa oleh Kurosaki Isshin.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap pemuda yang seumuran dengan putra sulungnya itu, lalu tersenyum miring.

"Hah,..kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin – kemarin, Baka" Komen Ayah Ichigo Kurosaki itu.

"Hm?" Naruto memandang pria itu dengan bingung.

"Jadilah Putraku dan Jadilah Kakak bagi anak – anak-ku. Kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi kesepian-mu, kan?" sambung Pria berbadan dempal itu.

Tes,..

Air mata mengalir pelan di sanding iris shaphire Naruto.

"Arigatou, Tou-san"

Dan senyum pun terkembang di wajah Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Chi Bunshin naruto, karena naruto yang asli masih mengerjakan novel di kamarnya.

.

.

"Sepertinya hidup di dimensi ini tidak buruk juga,.." Gumam Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang masih terukir di wajahnya saat ingatan dari Chi bunshin sampai kepadanya.

Dan ia pun meneruskan menulis Novel di balik keremangan kamarnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/n :

Bubu tidak menolak, dan sangat menghargai jika readers ingin memberi **saran, kritik, flame, dan link tentang Bleach** (kalo ada, mudah – mudahan ada.) karena sampai saat menulis ffn ini, bubu baru lihat Anime-nya sampai pertengahan pertarungan Ichigo dkk di Hueco Mundo.

RnR?

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **VETO**

By :** Bubu-Lanlan**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Tite Kubo, shit, karya mereka sukses meracuni otakku.

Pairing : Narutox….., Ichigox….

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, Friendshiep, Family, Fantasy.

Summary : Terlempar ke dunia yang asing baginya dan menjadi lebih muda tiga tahun, Rokudaime terjebak dalam peperangan antara Shinigami dan Hollow. Dapatkah ia menyelamatkan kota karakura dan keluarga barunya dari balik bayangan, dan menemukan jalan kembali ke dunia Shinobi?

Warning : OOC, GaJe, AU, dll. Di chapter ini Dominan Ichigo POV.

* * *

.

A/N : Yosh! Langsung saja ke Sesi Q&A!

**Yogi . 35912 : **

Tsuzuku

**A :** E,.eto..anu,..Yogi-san,.. Tsuzuku itu apa, yahh..bubu gak tahu?#Sweatdrop

**Red .Dragon . Emperor97 :**

Apa Ichigo udah jadi Shinigami?

**A :** Di chap kemarin belum. Tapi di chap ini sudah jadi shinigami. Coz disini Rukia juga udah muncul, lho!

**Dark Namikaze Ryu : **

Apakah Nanti Sasuke-teme akan bertemu dengan Naruto? Dan saya harap hinata-Hime membantu Sasuke-teme untuk mencari Naruto. Soalnya Naruto hanya milik Hinata-Hime maupun sebaliknya, hehe, dan pair itu terserah anda saja? Dan Jadwal Update fic ini tiap tanggal berapa? Oke Lanjutkan dan Ijin F&F

**A:** Ah, Sepertinya Hinata-Hime tidak akan ikut menyeberang ke dunia BLEACH untuk mencari Naruto. Dan untuk Pair sebenarnya aku ingin ngambil cewek dari Fandom Bleach, tapi masih belum menemukan yang cocok dengan itu akan saya Vote dibawah. **Coba nanti readers Vote siapa yang cocok jadi pair-nya Naru.** Dan untuk F&F, tentu saja, silahkan…! xD!

**B :**

Apa Naruto punya Zanpakutou? Lanjut…

**A :** Yap. Naruto punya Zanpakutou, dan dia bukan OC. Tapi munculnya masih lama. Nanti kalau Naruto melawan Arrancar Espada. :)

**Uzumaki21 :**

Awesome, meski alurnya kecepetan.

**A :** Awesome? Of course, I'm Just that Awesome #Plakk, Author narsis jangan di dengarkan… Ahem,..disini saya coba pelankan alurnya,..mohon di periksa dulu..dan sarannya, kawan…Okeh? xD

**Antoni Yamada :**

Lanjut terus bubu-san kalau komik bleach bisa dibaca di bacamanga atau fx Comic.

**A :** Ini sudah lanjut, dan Terimasih infonya, gan…nyari komik indo Bleach yang dari awal memang susah, pada dihapus semua. nyari anime indonya juga susah :/ . Yang ada Cuma yang bahasa inggris :/ padahal Bubu mah pas - pasan #Ealah Author malah curhat

**Mudiantoro :**

Keren bro ada humornya…lanjut

**A:** yah,..dan di chap kali ini Sasuke-teme yang jadi korbannya, ufufufu…#Evil smirk. Ah, ini Updet.

**Nami-kun93 :**

Lanjut, Jangan lama – lama Updatenya, ea.

**A:** Ah..akan Bubu Usahakan, nami-kun. Tapi Bubu juga sudah memasang deadline. Dan itu ada di A/n di bawah, okeeh? Thanks ini dah updet.

**Zea .lo : **

Hai, Bubu-san. Itu memang Biju yang ada di dalam naruto Cuma ada delapan ? Saiken-nya kemana truzz Novel yang di tulis Naruto itu jangan – jangan Icha – Icha Paradise, ya?

**A:** HUUWAA,..GOMEN! SAIKEN-nya Kelupaan! Dan anda tepat. Itu memang Icha – Icha Paradise…

**Samsulae29 :**

Apa naruto tidak ingin ke dun Shinobi lagi?

**A :** tentu saja, dia pengen kembali. Tapi, begitu tahu kalau di dimensi bleach bakal ada perang, Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menetap disana. Tujuannya sudah tahu, kan? Tipikal Naruto. Tapi, nanti kujelasin, kok! ;)

**Nanaleo099, Guest (1), Red Nine, Guest (2), Uchiha Drac, LeonTujuhEmpat, EstrellaNamikaze, Arrobeys. likeUzhyu, Vin'Diesel No Giza, Guest (3), PangeraSteven945. **

**A :** Terimakasih sudah mau me-review, juga dukungannya, dan Ini Udah Lanjut! ;D

Sekian Q &A. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang sudah Fave/Follow. And all readers! yang menyempatkan untuk membaca fic VETO.

.

.

YOSH! Ini dia CHAPTER 2!

Selamat Membaca, Readers!

.

.

* * *

**Naruto's Lab**

Beberapa sosok Remaja bersurai pirang dengan seragam ala peneliti mondar – mandir sembari membawa data tentang eksperimennya tentang Gigai (Tubuh buatan) dan Tenshintai (alat yang mematerialisasi-kan Roh Zanpakutou) yang di ciptakan oleh Sensei-nya selama di dimensi ini, Urahara Kisuke.

Tentu saja, mereka semua yang ada di dalam laboraturium itu hanyalah kagebunshin.

Namun, meski begitu, aura ketegangan masih terasa kental di dalam ruangan yang diciptakan Naruto dengan Fuinjutsu dan sedikit teknik jikukan.

Yang membuat bagian dalam lemari bajunya menjadi Laboratorium super besar.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan Nampak beberapa 'Naruto' meletakkan segel fuin pada Kalung bergembok dengan sebuah lubang dengan rumus fuinjutsu yang sangat rumit.

Dengan hati – hati, mereka memasangkannya pada tubuh Gigai yang sebelumnya telah digabungkan dengan Tenshintai. Yang para 'Naruto' sebut dengan Gi-Tenshin, terobosan baru pada ilmu tubuh pengganti.

Bukan, tujuan utama Naruto dalam penelitian ini adalah untuk mempermudah proses Bijuu Mode-nya dengan menggunakan Gi-Tenshin sebagai perantara.

Setelah Kalung Fuin itu terpasang dengan pas di masing – masing Gi-Tenshin yang terbaring di Meja Operasi, Para 'Naruto' mengalirkan Cakranya pada segel Fuin pada kalung gembok itu.

Dengan cepat, segel dari kalung bergembok itu merambat ke tubuh Gi-Tenshin.

Dalam kediaman seluruh Bunshin Naruto menunggu hasil Uji Coba.

"Uungghh,.." beberapa tubuh dari Gi-Tenshin itu menggeliat pelan.

PIK!

Secara bersamaan ke Sembilan Tubuh Gi-Tenshin mendapatkan kesadaran mereka masing – masing.

"A-APA-APAAN INI?!" Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan dengan wajah shock dan meraba tubuhnya masing – masing dengan tatapan tak percaya..

Salah satu Gi-Tenshin itu menatap 'Naruto' dengan DeathGlare mengerikan.

"GAKI,…BERANI-NYA KAU MEMBERIKU TUBUH WANITA, SIALAANNN!"

Sesosok Gi-Tenshin berwujud remaja wanita berurai merah darah jabrik dengan tubuh yang masih tak terbalut apapun langsung melompat dari Meja Operasi dan menjitak sekumpulan 'Naruto', dan langsung membuatnya kembali jadi kepulan asap.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY! TERJADI KEKACAUAN DI LAB! Pokoknya LAPORKAN pada BOS! Panggil bantuan! SOS! CEEEPAAATT! Sebelum Laboraturium-nya HANCUURR….. GYYAAA"

Terdengar pekikan pilu para bunshin Naruto

.

.

* * *

**CH 2 : SHINIGAMI**

* * *

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku mengangkat telapak tangan-ku ke atas, mencoba meraih apapun yang bisa menenangkanku.

Tapi tak ada.

Saat tanganku kembali menggenggam, yang ku tangkap hanyalah angin.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

Kurasa tidak..Gadis aneh itu bilang padaku kalau aku akan terlibat hal – hal yang rumit. Apa ini akan mencelakakan keluargaku?

Sementara Gadis itu sendiri menghilang seakan ditelan bumi.

**-FlashBack ON-**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan rasa lelah. Aku baru saja selesai menghajar orang – orang yang sengaja menjatuhkan bunga pemberian bagi arwah gadis kecil yang kutemui di jalan.

Apa kau bertanya padaku tentang arwah?

Ya, kau benar. Sejak aku masih kecil, aku bisa melihat mereka. Bahkan kadang ada beberapa yang mengikuti. Well, niatku baik. Aku hanya ingin menolong mereka.

Meski akibat itu aku sering di jauhi dan ditakuti oleh teman sebaya-ku. Namun aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Karena ada hal lain yang membuatku lebih merasa bersalah.

Lebih merasa terbebani.

Kadang malah aku serasa ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding akibat kebodohanku.

Ya,..aku sendiri sudah membunuh Ibu-ku.

Menghilangkan pusat keluarga ini, membuat keluarga kecilku menderita.

Padahal, Ibu selalu bilang. Namaku ICHIGO, memiliki arti _Dia yang melindungi _. Tapi pada kenyataan, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"Okaeri, Ichi! Ahaha, maaf aku ketiduran. Hoahmm..kau telat. Kemana saja?"

Aku kembali dari lamunanku saat menatap sosok yang baru saja menyapaku.

Ya,…seorang remaja seumuran denganku dan sangat kukenali baru saja terduduk dari posisi tidurnya di sofa ruang tamu.

Pemuda itu bersurai pirang dengan tanda lahir yang luar biasa aneh di pipinya.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia juga berada di kelas yang sama denganku.

Pindahan dari London katanya. Pertamanya aku juga kaget, ternyata di adalah kenalan ayahku yang menjadi anak angkatnya disini, dia juga sering menginap disini jika ayahku bertugas ke luar kota.

Apa boleh buat, akhirnya kami pun sedikit lebih akrab.

Dia menganggapku seperti adiknya dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Huuh, aku benci saat dia mengacak – acak surai oranye-ku yang dari sana-nya sudah berantakan. Tapi harus kuakui, ia memang lebih hebat dalam menarik perhatian dan simpati.

Yuzu dengan cepat dekat dengannya, bahkan Karin juga mulai membuka hatinya pada Naruto.

Nampak sekali dengan cara bicara Karin yang tak sedingin biasa-nya.

Apakah aku iri? Kurasa, tidak. Ya, aku tak sekali pun meragukan perasaannya. Sejak pertama bertemu sebagai saudara angkat, aku telah merasakan respek yang sangat besar pada pemuda di hadapanku itu.

Ia mengomentari tingkahku. Ia tak menyuruhku berubah, seperti Misato-sensei.

Dia bilang aku harus menjadi diriku apa adanya. Dia bilang aku harus mencari teman, yang saling mempercayai untuk saling menopang dalam hidup. Tak boleh menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Dia mengingatkan-ku pada sosok Ibu yang telah lama menghilang, akibat ulahku sendiri.

"Naruto-nii. Aku takkan makan malam. Aku akan langsung istirahat di kamar saja" Ucapku sambil menaiki tangga. Yah, satu lagi hari yang tenang tanpa bertengkar dengan ayah bawelku itu. Hari tenang seperti ini tak boleh di sia – sia-kan..

Samar – samar kulihat Naruto membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf O lalu beranjak ke ruang makan.

.

.

CKLLEEK

Aku merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa wajahku.

Ada apa ini? Batinku terus mendengungkan firasat buruk. Dan benar saja, seorang gadis yang memakai kimono hitam dengan pedang terselip di pinggang dan berambut hitam pendek sedang berdiri di atas kasur. – KASURKU!-

Bayangkan! Di atas kasur orang dan masih memakai sandal jerami! Sudut perempatan muncul di keningku.

"Sudah dekat" Gumam gadis itu.

KLAATAAK, menambah satu lagi siku perempatan di keningku.

Cukup sudah! Batinku. Tanpa belas kasihan kutendang ia sampai terjerembab ke lantai.

"Sudah dekat Apanya?! Brengsek!"

Wow, aku kaget pada diriku sendiri. Rupanya aku sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kasar. #baru nyadar.

"Ka-Kau bisa melihat-ku?" Ucap gadis berambut hitam itu dengan terbata – bata, masih dalam posisi tertelungkup di lantai. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan bosan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu, BAKA!"

Gadis itu menatapku bingung. Samar – samar kudengar pintu kamarku berderit. Nampak sosok Naruto-nii membuka pintu kamarku.

"Otouto, jangan teriak – teriak…nanti Karin dan Yuzu, bangun, baka" Ucap Pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan pelan, setengah berbisik.

"Tapi, nii-chan! Orang ini…" "Dia tidak akan bisa melihatku. Karena aku adalah SHINIGAMI"

Perkataanku di sela oleh Ucapan gadis itu, aku meneguk ludah sejenak. Lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan –jelaskan-padaku-semuanya. Dan gadis itu mengangguk.

Mengiyakan permintaan-ku.

Sedangkan Naruto-nii masih menatap kebingungan padaku.

Mungkin benar kata gadis itu, Naruto-nii tak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

"Jadi, kau adalah Shinigami yang ditugaskan untuk mengirim arwah penasaran ke tempat bernama Soul Society,…"

"Yap"

"Dan selain itu saat ini kau sedang memburu Arwah Jahat yang dinamakan Hollow"

"Ya"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini, bodoh! Hollow itu pasti sekarang sedang menyerang orang atau arwah baik di luar sana. Menyingkirlah dari kasurku, dan selesaikan urusanmu."

"Kau benar, tapi…"

DEGG!

Apa – apaan ini…

Aku merasakan hawa dingin kembali menerpa tubuhku. Tapi berbeda dengan saat pertama kali aku melihat gadis ini, kali ini hawanya sungguh mencekam.

DHUUAARR!

Terdengar ledakan dari bawah.

"Celaka. Kenapa tadi aku tidak merasakan reiatsu sebesar ini?" Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarku dengan tergesa – gesa.

Namun iris cokelatku malah menangkap sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam terbaring dengan darah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"KARIN!"

Aku berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh adikku itu.

"..a..da..sesuatu yang besar..aku hanya melihatnya samar – samar…dia menyerangku dan Yuzu yang tertidur di kamar, tapi naruto-nii menahannya..dia bilang untuk memperingatkanmu..Ichi.."

Dan iris karin pun terpejam. Tak sadarkan diri.

Aku menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa namanya.

Rasa masrah, sedih, dan kesal bercampur di dada-ku.

AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKAN SIAPAPUN ATAU APAPUN MELUKAI KELUARGA-KU LAGI.

.

.

Aku langsung tergesa –gesa menuruni tangga. Mencari anggota keluargaku yang lain.

Iris kayu-ku melebar saat melihat sosok bersurai pirang tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"NARUTO-Nii…"

Deg!

Hawa ini, lagi! Aku memasang sikap waspada. Makhluk apapun itu, pasti ada di dekat sini. Kuambil tongkat bisbol yang akan kujadikan senjata.

WHUUSSHH…

Asap tebal akibat ledakan tadi memudar. Menampilkan sesosok mahkluk dengan tubuh hitam bertopeng mengerikan dengan tubuh tinggi dua meter lebih. Warna hitam dan putih. Perpaduan yang sangat monoton menjadi warna monster itu, tapi cukup untuk membuatku ngeri.

"I-Itukah Hollow?" gumamku.

Bisakah tongkat Bisbol-ku ini menahannya? Ok, aku mulai menyangsikan itu.

"Ichi.."gumaman lirih kembali terdengar.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Mencari asal suara itu. Dan yang membuatku tersentak. Sesosokk adikku berada dalam genggaman monster itu.

"YUZU!" panggil-ku.

Hollow itu mendekat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Andai reflek-ku tak bagus, aku pasti sudah tertebas oleh ekornya.

Tapi sayang, Tongkat bibol-ku tertebas. Aku memandang horror pada monster itu.

Sekali lagi, serangan di tujukan padaku.

"Si-sial…"

Tangan Hollow itu hampir menyentuhku.

3 m

2m

1 m

KRRASSH!

Gadis aneh yang kutemui tadi langsung menebas Tangan Monster itu secara vertical dengan pedangnya.

"GRAA— " masih dengan menjerit kesakitan, Hollow itu melemparkan tubuh Yuzu.

HAP!

Aku berhasil menangkap tubuh adikku sebelum terjerembab ke lantai.

"Tenanglah, bocah. Belum satu pun anggota keluargamu yang Jiwa-nya di makan oleh Hollow. Meski kurasa, makhluk ini mengincarmu akibat reiatsu yang gila – gilaan itu" Ucap gadis itu tanpa mengendorkan kewaspadaannya.

DEG!

KELUARGA-KU TERLUKA, GARA – GARA AKU?

Aku menggigit bibirku dengan kesal.

Jadi penyebab semua kekacauan ini adalah…AKU?

.

.

Aku harus berpikir jernih. Kutampar pipiku sendiri.

Ini bukan saatnya untuk takut dan menjerit.

Aku harus menjauhkan mahkluk itu dari rumah ini.

Menjauhkannya dari keluarga-ku.

Dengan semua keberanianku, aku melemparkan sebuah panci yang tadi ada tak jauh dariku, dan tepat mengenai Hollow itu.

"Hey—shinigami, aku akan memancingnya keluar. Kau bersiaplah, dan bunuh dia" perintahku pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Dan benar saja, makhluk itu ternyata memang lebih memilih untuk mengikuti-ku. Aku pun berlari secepat yang ku bisa, keluar dari rumah.

Sampai di luar, hawa dingin angin malam kembali menyapaku. Sial, harusnya tadi aku bawa jaket. Masih tetap sambil berlari, Aku tertawa saat menyadari apa yang terlintas di kepalaku itu.

Hell, bagaimana bisa aku merasakan kehangatan dengan Monster mengerikan yang mengejar di belakangku?

Saat kurasa sudah cukup jauh dari rumahku dan kompleks rumah yang lain. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Berbalik dan menunggu kehadiran sosok Astral itu.

"Ketemu Kau…" Suara serak dan horror itu mendengung di telingaku. Tepat saat aku berbalik, sesosok Hollow telah berada di belakangku entah sejak kapan.

Kali ini dia langsung berusaha untuk memakanku!

CRASSHH!

Aku terbeliak kaget. Sosok lain di hadapanku muncul. Menjadi korban gigitan Hollow.

"SHINIGAMI!" Jeritku.

Meski masih dalam keadaan tergigit, ia masih menggerakkan pedangnya dan menebaskannya, membuat Hollow itu melepaskan gigitannya dan menjauh untuk sesaat.

"Hey, bocah" Ucap gadis itu. Nampak jelas dari mulutnya yang masih mengucurkan darah. "Apa kau ingin menyelamatkan keluarga-mu?"

Aku menatap ragu pada sosok gadis aneh itu.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka.." Ucapku tegas.

"Aku tak lagi sanggup bertarung. Jadi, satu – satunya cara adalah dengan menjadikanmu Shinigami pengganti. Apa kau sanggup"

"Ya. Aku siap. Tapi bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menjadi shinigami?"

"Kau akan kutusuk dengan zanpakutou-ku, dengan begitu, kau akan memiliki setengah dari kekuatan shinigami-ku."

GLEK

Ditusuk? Yang benar saja, Aku bisa mati!

"Cepatlah hollow itu kembali datang.."

Baiklah, taka pa. Ini bukan saatnya takut.

"Baik. Jadikan aku Shinigami"

Gadis itu mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke jantungku.

"Kau yakin?" Ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Sangat yakin. Lakukan"

ZRAASSH!

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Tubuhku terasa bertenaga. Tak lagi terintimidasi oleh hawa kehadiran hollow itu.

Saat Hollow itu kembali menampakkan diri. Aku langsung melesat ke arahnya, tanpa rasa takut seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah mem-blok serangan makhluk itu dengan zanpakutou-ku, Aku langsung menebas makhluk itu membelahnya menjadi dua secara vertikal. dengan cepat dan mudah. hey, ini bahkan lebih mudah, semudah saat aku memainkan game melawan moster!

-Akhirnya…keluarga-ku,..selamat…-

Dan kemudian kegelapan menyambutku yang langsung Ambruk kelelahan.

**-FlashBack End-**

.

.

BRAAKK!

"Ichi! Bangun! Apa kau tak sekolah?!" teriak sosok itu dengan suara cempreng khas-nya.

"…Naruto-nii,..Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanyaku. Well, aku bahkan tak melihat satu pun bekas luka di tubuhnya.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku baik – baik, saja Ttebayo!" Ucapnya dengan riang.

"Ta-tapi tadi malam…"Aku kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi, kan?

"Ah. Masksudmu, tentang Truk yang menabrak rumah kita itu, ya. Tidak apa kok, Ichi. Tidak ada yang terluka.."

"Souka?" Aku menghela nafas lega. Berarti keluargaku semuanya telah selamat. Tapi, tunggu sebentar..

Truk? bukankah yang menyerang tadi malam adalah Hollow?

"Yosh! Kutunggu di bawah, ya. Kita berangkat sama – sama!" Ucapan sosok itu kembali menyadarkanku.

"ya, Naruto-nii…"Aku menepis semua pikiran buruk-ku. Mungkin saja kejadian semalam hanya mimpi, kan?

Aku pun segera beranjak dari kamarku dan melakukan ritual mandi.

**Ichigo POV End**

.

.

**Rooftop Sekolah . 13.22**

Sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang nampak duduk bersandar pada dinding. masih dengan menutup matanya. nampak keringat dingin membanjir diari tubuhnya. tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena dia sedang diomeli di dalam Mindscape-nya oleh ke sembilan Bijuu yang tersegel di tubuhnya.

-Mindscape-

Nampak kesembilan Monster beraneka rupa dan berukuran raksasa sedang mendeathglare satu - satunya manusia yang berdiri di tengah - tengah mereka.

"E,..Etoo...Aku tidak tahu jenis kelamin kalian,..jadi aku asal pasang saja jiwa kalian di Gi-Tenshin. hehe" Ucap pemuda bersurai mirip durian itu.

"Grr...Setidaknya kau harusnya bertanya pada kami...Gaki." Protes sosok berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan.

Pemuda itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kaku.

"Tapi, kurama, menurut Bunshin-ku, dalam wujud wanita kau memang terlihat sangat cantik dan sek.."

BUUAKKHH

Tanpa perasaan Biju berekor sembilan itu menjitak kepala Naruto sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. sedangkan bijuu yang lain malah bersweatdrop melihatnya. #Bayangin aja Naruto di jitak ama cakarnya Kyuubi..Uhh,..Ia pun terlempar jauh.

"Kurama..Sabar, Kurama! Tenangkan dirimu!" ke delapan Bijuu menahan amukan Kurama.

"Oy,..Naruto sebenarnya sepenting apa sampai kau memberikan kami wujud Gi-TenShin...bukankah biasanya kau hanya membuat Kagebunshin atau Chi Bunshin yang kemudian kami rasuki...Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana untuk mendamaikan dimensi ini?" Tanya sesosok Kura - kura raksasa, yang dikenal sebagai Isobu si ekor 3.

Naruto yang masih hidup (dengan memakai Sage Mode lalu langsung menonaktifkannya), kemudian terduduk, dan menatap satu per satu bijuu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku perlu lebih dari sekedar bunshin yang dirasuki untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. dan chi bunshin membuatku kelelahan. karena itu aku membuat tubuh Gi-Tenshin untuk kalian, jadi kalian bisa bergerak bebas tanpa lepas dari segel atau terputus kontak denganku meski berada di dimensi berbeda. Juga, meski dengan tubuh Gi-Tenshin akan lebih mudah bagiku melakukan Kuchiyose karena kalian berwujud Manusia" Tutur Naruto.

"Terutama karena dimensi ini saling terhubung dengan dua dimensi lainnya, yaitu Soul Society, dan Hueco Mundo yang menyebabkan fenomena Astral, yang juga merupakan tempat misi yang kan kalian jalani. jika hanya memakai Bunshin biasa. aku akan kehilangan kontrol atas bunshin itu, kawan."

"..." dalam hati para Bijuu membenarkan Ucapan pemuda bodoh di hadapan mereka yang kadang bisa sangat jenius itu.

"Lalu, apa rencana-mu, naruto?"

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. lalu menghela nafas. seperti apa yang akan di katakannya adalah hal yang sangat berat untuk diucapkan.

"Aku tahu dalam tubuh Gi-Tenshin akan berbeda rasanya daripada langsung merasuki tubuh-ku. Dan, aku lebih tahu dari siapapun bahwa tugas kalian sangat berbahaya. juga, aku tak pernah mau kehilangan temanku lagi"

"..."

"Tapi...Aku mohon,...Karena aku percaya pada kalian semua. aku akan menugaskan kalian dan menjaga keadaan di tiga dimensi yang saling terkait ini, dan mencari Informasi sebanyak yang kalian bisa. ayo kita wujudkan kedamaian di dimensi ini, dan pulang ke rumah!"

Seluruh bijuu tersenyum mendengar Ucapan Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat, Gaki..Serahkan sisanya pada kami"

Para bijuu menumpukkan tangannya tepat di atas Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Partner!"

Dan Tos ala Bijuu pun tercipta dalam Minscape sang Rokudaime.

Siap menyambut perang yang akan berkobar di kemudian hari.

.

.

* * *

**Konoha , Dimensi Shinobi**

"Kau-lah harapan kami, sasuke. Tolong bawa Rokudaime kembali ke Konoha"

'tanpa kau pinta aku pasti akan menyeret dobe kembali. Seperti yang dilakukannya dulu,…' Batin Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Sasuke, persiapan teknik sudah selesai sesuai permintaanmu. Cepatlah…"

"Yah, Hn, Tsunade-san, tolong jaga Konoha"

"Tentu saja, Bocah. Akan ku jaga sampai kalian berdua kembali"

"Arigatou, Sampai jumpa"

Pemuda berumur dua puluhan itu langsung membentuk segel tangan dan meneteskan darah pada fuinjutsu Jikukan yang di pelajarinya dua tahun belakangan.

Segel Fuin pun merambat dan..

POOFT. Sosoknya pun hilang dari pandangan…

.

.

Iris Onyx sang Uchiha melebar. Uap panas menerpa kulitnya dengan asap yang memenuhi pandangannya. Seketika itu Sharingannya Aktif.

'Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah sampai di dimensi tempat dobe mendarat?' batin pria berkulit porselen itu. Dilihatnya aliran cakra dari beberapa orang.

'Warga biasa' batinnya lagi. Lalu melangkah ke sisi lainnya.

KCIIPAK…

"Hah? Air? Kok bisa?" Ucap Sasuke agak kaget saat kakinya terendam air hampir selutut.

Sedangkan semua makhluk yang mendengar suara kaget Sasuke yang Maskulin bin Seksi, menurut sesama kaumnya itu langsung menoleh pada sang pemilik Suara.

"KYAAA…TUKANG NGINTIPP!"

'Hah?' dengan Reflek yang bagus, Sasuke berhasil menghindari lemparan benda – benda ajaib dan keluar dari tempatnya berada, tentu saja dengan shunshin-nya.

Masih dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna dengan setetes darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

Segera saja ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahwa teknik Jikukan-nya malah mengirimnya ke tempat pemandian air panas di KumoGakure ?

Dengan nada frustasi ia berteriak sekencang – kencangnya sampai tak ada yang menyangka bahwa yang berteriak Gaje itu adalah seorang Uchiha,..

"SIALAN KAU, DOBEE! AKU BENCI FUINJUTSUU!"

(Percobaan Pertama [FAILED] )

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/n :

Ohayaou, Readers! Sebelumnya, Gomen. Bubu nggak bisa janji Updet cepet. Paling cepet dua minggu sekali. Kalau nggak gitu, Bubu **pasti**, sekali lagi, **Pasti KENA**

**WB **dan malez ngelanjutin cerita dan berakhir **DISCONTINUE,…**

jadi untuk menghindari Penyakit yang **menyakitkan hati** seperti yang tertera di atas, Bubu akan menentukan **Tanggal Updet / Deadline**! Dan Tanggal Updet fic ini adalah tanggal **6** dan **21!**

Next..Voting untuk Pair Naruto! Ahem, Bubu mempersilahkan Readers untuk memilih pasangan Naruto ke depannya Nanti. Ini dia Kandidat—nyyaa!

**INOUE ORIHIME (Team Ichigo)**

atau

**LISA YADOMARU (VIZARD)**

atau

**NEL (Arrancar)**

Kutunggu Vote dari readers, Okeeh?!

Yosh! Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah Fave / Follow, dan datang Me-review! Juga yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca fic Abal Ini.

Jangan Kapok baca fic ini, ya..Readers! Sampai jumpa di Chap depan,..xD !

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

**?**

**?**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **VETO**

By :** Bubu-Lanlan**

**Disclaimer :** Demi Keriput Itachi! Pasti Readers udah pada tahu, kan?

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, Friendshiep, Family, Fantasy.

Summary : Ichigo telah menjadi seorang Shinigami, dan Naruto pun mulai menyiapkan langkah selanjutnya untuk membantu sang Adik tanpa diketahui. Let's Read!

Warning : OOC, GaJe, AU, dll. Di chapter ini Latar adalah tepat sehari setelah Kuchiki Rukia dipaksa kembali ke Soul Society untuk menjalani eksekusi.

.

.

A/n :

YATTA! Akhirnya bisa Update! Persiapan Ujian Tari Tradisional di pelajaran Seni Budaya membuat Bubu merasa Horror dan Sering Sweatdrop akibat keseleo dadakan. Untung masih sempat update fic ini…Fyuuh..

Yosh, kalau begitu langsung saja. Tiga tokoh utama fic ini akan memulai Q&A!

**Dark Namikaze Ryu :**

Ichigo: Thanks sudah nge-Vote, dan Zanpakutou-nya Naruto-nii akan muncul sekilas di chap ini.

**KentRiBoYs :**

Naruto +Ichigo : KAMI BUKAN DUREN KUADRAT, MODEL RAMBUT KAMI CUMA _MIRIP _ DUREN #sama aja, wkwkwk…

**Yogi. 35912 :**

Sasuke : hn, terimakasih. Tapi APANYA 'Tempat yang asyik' ? Sharingan suci-ku jadi ternoda, dasar.…

**EstrellaNamikaze:**

Sasuke : Ja-jadi, kau yang bersekongkol dengan Author nista ini untuk mengerjai-ku?! CHIDORII! #Author dan Estrella-san kabuur..

**Uzumaki Septian:**

Naruto : Yosh, Author memang lelet seperti Kakashi-sensei, ttebayo! Tapi ini udah Update! Thanks sudah review #Good Guy Smile

** :**

Naruto : Wah,..Tapi Grimmjow udah jadi pair-nya Ichi #ditabok Ichigo, ya enggak lah, aku kan nggat tega Otouto-ku sama Panther buas itu. Dan Apakah di fic ini aku terlalu GODLIKE? Kata Author masih secret, Tapi aku memang hebat daripada Sasuke-Teme, dattebayo!

**Vin'Diesel No Giza**

Ichigo : Yup. Veto memiliki arti penolakan secara mutlak. Apakah nanti ini juga akan jadi kemampuan salah satu dari kami, masih secret, tapi aku yakin Author asal menemukan dan ambil judul fic ini saat mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Indonesia dan Kamus Besar BI-nya…#Jleb, Tepat sasaran.

**Yona Nobunaga :**

Sasuke : Right Answer! Dobe Cuma pura – pura, atau dia terlalu idiot dan lupa kalau bisa mengalahkan hollow? Omong – omong, aku tidak apa? Kok nggak ada terusannya?

**Bohdong. Palacio, Ashura Naruto Sannin, Ashura Namikaze, TobiAkatsukiID, Samsulae29, Red . Dragon. Emperor 97, BlackStorm, Nanalae099, Isshei-shan, Yuriko Rin, Nara Naruto, Kitsunee, Antoni Yamada, Mattelwolk, ICHALL15, Guest(1), Rahmatzzz, guest (2), Ntoe. D uzumaki, Sansiro Asakura Yoh, GrayAreader, Icimaru Kwzuki, Guest(3), Vicestering, Guest (4), Cloud The First Tsurugi, Uchiha Ngalam, Uzumaki21.**

Naruto+Ichigo+Sasuke : Terimakasih sudah mau **review **dan **Vote***bungkuk hormat* review, saran, kritik kalian sangat membantu perkembangan fic ini. Juga bagi yang** Fave **and **Foll** terimakasih banyak.

Juga Special Thanks untuk **VampAraragi-senpai** . Untuk Link Wiki tentang Bleach + terjemahannya, Yosh..habisnya Bubu nggak bisa bahasa inggris yang njelimet bin ruwet, ahahaha…

Kalau begitu Langsung saja, Ini dia CHAPTER 3!

.

.

Happy Reading Minna!

.

.

**-MindScape-**

TRAANNKK! TRANKK!

Desingan suara kunai yang beradu dengan Zanpakutou menggema. Nampak dua orang pemuda sedang saling menjauh membuat jarak dan mengambil nafas.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, Naruto-kun"

Pemuda bersurai coklat dengan Head bandana di keningnya mulai menyarungkan zanpakutounya di pinggang sambil memberikan cengiran lebar pada Naruto yang langsung tidur- tiduran di rerumputan.

"Haah..Haaah… Siial! Kau hebat sekali! Uugh, kalau begini aku takkan bias mencapai tahap 'BanKai'! Tapi aku takkan menyerah, Lihat saja Nanti!" Sang Pemuda pirang hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Wow..semangat yang hebat…seperti aku dulu…" ucap Sang Roh zanpakutou sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja! Hehe.." sahut Naruto.

"Ahh..tapi rasanya sedikit lega kalau monster-monster berekor itu punya tubuh sendiri. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahan mendengar ocehan mereka semua, siang dan malam" keluh sosok besurai coklat itu sambil duduk di sisi Naruto yang masih terbaring.

Sedangkan sosok yang baru datang itu, pemuda beriris biru cerah itu hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan dari roh zanpakutou-nya.

"Jangan begitu. Mereka sudah jadi keluarga bagiku… kau tahu sendiri, kan?" balas Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sedangkan sang roh zanpakutou yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

Penampakan salah satu bagian Mindscape Naruto itu memang luas. Langit biru tak berujung dengan awan putih yang berarak seperti permen kapas. Rerumputan terhampar pada dasarnya dengan beberapa bunga liar yang menyembul diantaranya.

"Hei,..Apa kau pikir keputusan-ku sudah tepat?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada ragu sambil menatap awan yang berarak di langit.

Sedangkan sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kau pikir bagaimana?" Ucap sang Roh Zanpakutou

Naruto menatatp pria bersurai coklat di sisinya itu dengan tidak percaya.

"AARGGH! Kau INI! Kenapa malah balik nanya? Kalau aku sudah tahu, kenapa juga aku Tanya padamu, BAKA!" Umpat Naruto, sedangkan roh zanpakutou-nya hanya tertawa.

"Kurasa tak masalah, Naruto. Lakukan Apapun yang perlu kau lakukan, asalkan jangan sampai kau menyesali-nya." Ucapnya kemudian kembali menatap awan. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sejenak.

Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah pemuda dengan whisker mark itu.

"Arigatou hountouni…"

.

.

**Chapter 3 : KEDATANGAN**

.

.

POOFFT!

Gumpalan asap menyelubungi daerah sekitarnya. Membuat orang – orang yang berada di sekitarnya terbatuk – batuk.

Sedangkan sesosok pemuda yang menjadi penyebab kabut itu hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung dan panik.

Wajar saja, tiba- tiba tubuhnya sedikit menyusut, dan wajahnya menjadi lebih muda. Kedua iris onyxnya dengan cepat berganti dengan iris crimson dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan.

"Ini benar – benar di dimensi yang lain." Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap daerah sekitarnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan adanya cakra dari semua makhluk di sekelilingnya yang hidup, hanya saja cakra itu sangat terbatas dan tidak terlatih.

Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menembus asap. Membuat orang di sekelilingnya terpana. Masih dengan wajah yang menjadi lebih muda. Masih sambil menggenggam gagang pedang Kusanagi yang masih bersarung.

"..KYYAAA…ADA COWOK GANTENG PAKAI COSPLAY!..." jeritan – jeritan yang sangat di kenali Sasuke sejak jaman di Akademi dulu langsung menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaannya ke level atas.

"..Aduh..Cyinn.. maniss bangett.."

Suara serak – serak becek itu bagaikan petir di telinga sasuke, saat melihat sosok yang mengatakan itu ada di kerumunan wanita yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa?!" pekik Sasuke terkesiap saat melihat sesosok orang berwajah khas pria dihias sedemikian rupa dengan wig panjang yang kemudian jatuh dan menampakkan kepalanya yang mulus tanpa rambut.

'DIMENSI MACAM APA INI, DOBE?!' jeritnya dalam hati. Wajah stoicnya telah digantikan dengan wajah horror dengan latar petir di tengah badai.

Dengan Shunshin cepat – cepat pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Sesosok gadis bersurai oranye yang diikat Ponytail berlari dengan terburu-buru pulang menuju rumahnya.

Masih sambil membawa goody bag ukuran jumbo, sedikit terengah setelah latihannya dengan Yoroichi-san, seekor kucing yang menjadi sensei-nya.

Dalam kurun kurang lebih sebulan, hidup gadis itu memang berubah 180 derajat.

Saat ini, hanya satu fokus di pikirannya.

Membantu Kurosaki-kun, sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Semenjak ia tahu bahwa seorang Ichigo Kurosaki nekad akan pergi ke dimensi 'Soul Society' untuk menyelamatkan rekan sekelas mereka, Kuchiki Rukia, ia pun bersedia untuk menolongnya.

Shun – Shun Rikka, adalah salah satu _After effect_ dari Usaha Kurosaki-kun untuk menolongnya dan kakak-nya yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi roh jahat aka HOLLOW.

Membuatnya lebih bertekad untuk lebih kuat untuk melindungi teman – temannya, melindungi Kurosaki-kun.

"Oy,..Hime-chan!"

Suara lain memanggilnya, membuat gadis itu berhenti berlari, berbalik. Mencari sumber suara. Saat melihat sosok pemuda berurai pirang yang sangat dikenal-nya, ia menghela nafas lega.

Pemuda itu masih dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Satu – satunya sosok yang memanggil seorang Orihime dengan 'Hime-chan' yang pada awalnya disambut dengan tendangan maut dari sahabatnya, Tatsuki-chan, dan Deathglare dari Chizuru-chan.

"Naruto-san…!" balas Orihime sambil melambaikan tangan. Saat pemuda itu telah ada di sisi-nya, alisnya terangkat.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa kau mau pergi jauh, Hime-chan?" Tanya-nya dengan nada heran.

DEG!

"Ya. Selama musim panas nanti aku akan pergi jauh…" sahut Orihime dengan cepat. "Tapi aku pasti akan kembali, Naruto-san" kemudian gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan gugup.

Naruto terkekeh pelan . diacak-acak-nya surai gadis itu.

"Ya ya,..Semoga urusan-mu lancar disana, dan percaya dirilah" Ucap Naruto menyemangati. Orihime hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala-nya.

"Kurasa sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Hime-chan" Pamit sosok sepupu dari Kurosaki-kun itu.

Orihime melihat sosok itu kembali berjalan membelakangi-nya. Sesaat sosok itu berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Oy, Hime-chan..selama disana Tolong jaga Ichi, juga Sado dan Uryuu, baik-baik, ok? Jaa- nee!" Kemudian sosok itu pun kembali berlari meninggalkan Orihime yang masih terpaku di tempat-nya.

"Darimana dia tahu kalau aku akan pergi dengan Kurosaki, Chad dan Ishida?" gumam gadis itu setelah menyadari ucapan pemuda berkulit tan yang sudah hilang di telan gelapnya malam itu.

"Ah, mungkin aku salah dengar. Mana mungkin Naruto-san tahu…"

.

.

**Urahara Shop**

BUUAGKHH!

"Kau payah sekali, Ichigo-nii!"

"Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Diam kalian berdua… BERISIK!"

Suara keras yang bersahut - sahutan itu menggelegar di dimensi bawah tanah toko milik Urahara Kisuke.

Sementara sang pemilik toko sedang meminum teh dengan santai ditemani seekor kucing hitam di tepi ruangan.

Mengawasi jalan-nya latihan yang dilakukan Ichigo untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Shinigami-nya sendiri dari luar kekkai berkabut yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Sesaat kemudian muncul kilatan kuning tak jauh dari kedua sosok itu. Ketika kilatan itu hilang, menyisakan sesosok pemuda bersurai kuning yang masih memakai hoodie kesayangannya.

"Yo, Kisuke-Jiisan, Yoruichi-nee!" Sapa sosok itu sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari mendekati mereka.

Membuat sang pemilik toko langsung menangis Bombay menangisi nasibnya yang dipanggil 'paman' oleh pemuda blonde itu sementara si kucing yang masih seumuran dengan-nya di panggil 'Kakak'.

Hup

Sosok Kucing itu melompat dan bertengger di pundak sang pemuda.

"Aku tadi berpapasan dengan Hime-chan dan ia masih tampak kelelahan,..bagaimana menurutmu tentang mereka, Yoruichi-nee? " Tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap kucing di pundaknya.

"Tak banyak bocah. Gadis itu masih sangat lemah. Hanya teknik penyembuhan –nya yang mungkin akan sangat berguna. Sisa-nya menyedihkan" Komen kucing yang ternyata bisa bicara itu.

"Chad-kun memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa dengan lengan monster-nya. Cukup untuk menghadapi ratusan shinigami tanpa pangkat. Tapi kalau level wakil kapten dan Kapten, ia harus bergabung dengan yang lain-nya" sambung kucing hitam itu kemudian melompat lagi ke meja dekat Kisuke.

"Untuk Ishida-san, masih belajar otodiak. Kurasa ia masih mempelajari jejak master-nya. Menuju tahap baru dari perkembangan seorang Quincy"

Ucapan sang kucing hanya membuat naruto ber'oh' ria.

"Apa kau masih khawatir, Naru-chan?" Tanya Kisuke sambil menganalisis wajah sang Rokudaime.

Namun yang di dapati-nya hanyalah seorang pemuda yang menggembungkan pipi-nya dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja aku Khawatir, Kisuke-Jiisan no BAKA. Ichigo bahkan BELUM BISA memakai zanpakutou-nya dengan benar. Apalagi kalau membayangkan nanti dia akan di hadang para kapten berwajah sangar seperti hantu"

Siswa dari Karakura HighSchool itu bergidik ngeri saat membayangkannya para kapten seakan memiliki wajah seperti sadako (hantu jepang).

Sedangkan Kisuke dan Yoruichi tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau bercanda bocah? Kau itu lebih kuat dari aku maupun orang ini" Si Kucing hitam melirik pada pria bertopi belang di sisinya yang hanya tertawa gugup. "Mungkin kau bahkan lebih kuat daripada Kapten dari semua divisi di Gotei 13, Yamamoto si Genryuusai" sambungnya.

"Yoruichi-nee terlalu memuji. Tapi, benar juga. Aku kan masih bergelar Rokudaime, Aku memang hebat" Ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangan-nya dengan ekspresi bangga.

Membuat Kisuke dan Yoruichi sweatdrop sesaat.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi lagi. Kapanpun kalian siap mengirim Ichi dan kawan – kawan-nya, hubungi aku. Akan kukirim anak buah-ku untuk mengamankan perjalanan kalian dari gangguan **Grande Menos** yang sering berkeliaran di SenKaiMon belakangan ini" Tutur Naruto dengan wajah serius-nya.

Kisuke mengangguk pelan.

"Ya,..sudahlah. nampaknya sebentar lagi Ichi juga selesai. Aku harus pergi sebelum dia menyadari keberadaan-ku disini. Jaa-nee, Kisuke-Jiisan, Yoruichi-nee" pamit Naruto dengan lesu.

Kemudian kilat kuning yang menyilaukan kembali menyinari ruangan sebelum akhirnya sosok pemuda itu hilang tanpa bekas.

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Aku yakin dia ingin sekali turun tangan langsung untuk melatih Ichigo dan teman – teman-nya. Ia pergi seperti seorang yang sedang patah hati" Komen Yoruichi yang disambut oleh tawa kikuk Kisuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia kan berasal dari dimensi yang lain. Kalau dia terlalu banyak ikut campur, malah akan repot nanti-nya. Dia mau membantu kita saja itu sudah untung." Sahut Kisuke terkekeh saat mengingat masa latihannya dengan naruto selama dua tahun.

Yoruichi menghela nafas pelan. "Kau itu memang sukanya memanfaatkan Kartu AS saja"

Kemudian terdengar suara ledakan energy dari dalam kekkai. Nampak sesosok orang berpakaian ala shinigami dengan topeng hollow melekat di wajahnya berada di tengah ruangan.

"Dan Kartu AS kita yang lain pun lulus dalam tahap ini" Komen Kisuke sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat Ichigo berhasil melepaskan topeng hollow yang melekat di wajah-nya.

.

.

**Hueco Mundo **

Ketiga sosok itu menyamankan posisi duduk mereka yang berada dalam posisi lotus.

Setelah Observasi hampir sebulan, mereka akhirnya membuat base di salah satu sisi Hueco Mundo yang lepas dari pengawasan para ESPADA yang menguasai tempat ini.

Sebuah ceruk tebing seperti gua yang kedap dari suara dan yang lebih penting lagi tidak seberapa jauh dengan Markas para Atasan Hollow, Las Noches.

Mempermudah tugas mereka untuk mengukur kekuatan militan para Hollow. Sejauh ini mereka dapat mengklasifikasikan hollow dalam beberapa tingkatan, dan sejauh ini berdasarkan hasil mata – mata mereka dalam bentuk Henge tentu-nya, Hollow terkuat malah berbentuk mirip dengan manusia.

Semakin mirip sesosok Hollow dengan manusia, semakin tinggi level-nya. Dan sepuluh Rank teratas diurutkan dengan Nomer yang tertera dalam Tato yang melekat di tubuh para Hollow.

"Kalian sudah yakin memasang kekkai yang kuat. Berhubung kita akan meninggalkan kesadaran kita menuju Mindscape Naruto" Ucap pria bertubuh dempal kecoklatan dengan nada tenang. Rambut perak-nya di sisir klimis, dengan membetulkan letak kacamata hitam yang membingkai matanya.

Tentu saja sangat tidak aman membiarkan tubuh Gi-Tenshin mereka tergeletak sembarangan sedangkan para bijuu yang merasuki-nya pergi ke dalam pikiran jinchuuriki mereka.

"Berisik kau Gurita jelek. Tentu saja kekkai yang kubuat tahan dari serangan luar bahkan jutsu rank SS sekalipun takkan mampu menghancurkannya" sahut wanita bersurai merah jabrik dengan mata vertical-nya yang menatap tajam pada pria berambut klimis sambil bersedekap.

"Aku yang jadi Ketua tim disini, KURAMA. Wajar kalau aku ingin memastikan" tutur Pria itu meski tampak jelas sudut perempatan di keningnya telah muncul.

"Cih" decih Wanita itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan dengan kasar .

"Gyuuki, Kurama,…Sudahlah." Lerai seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek dengan rambut kehijauan. "Naruto-kun sudah menunggu kita"

Dengan telaten, Wanita itu mulai melukis segel fuin kekkai yang rumit dan panjang. Segel itu merambat pada segel kekkai yang telah dibuat sebelumnya dan memperkuat-nya.

"Sudah selesai" Ucap Kurama.

"Ayo pergi"

Kemudian ketiga sosok itu memejamkan mata.

.

.

**-MINDSCAPE-**

KCIIPAAKK..

Seperti biasa tempat pertemuan para Bijuu adalah sebuah ruangan yang luas, putih, dan di genangi air semata kaki. Saat ketiga sosok itu baru saja tiba. Sapaan sudah terdengar dari sana.

"Hooy! Kurama, Gyuuki, Isobu! Kalian terlambat!" pekik pemuda bersurai kuning sambil menunjuk – nunjuk pada ketiga sosok itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau tahu kan, tempat kami dikirim jauh lebih berbahaya, terpaksa kami menambah kekuatan kekkai kami untuk jaga- jaga" Ucap Gyuuki.

"Tidak masalah. Langsung saja, Choumei" panggil Naruto.

Sesosok pria dengan iris aquamarine menatap Naruto dengan hormat.

"Tim A melapor, Pihak dari Soul Society masih belum mengetahui keberadaan kami. Sesuai perkataan Urahara Kisuke, Soul society di bagi jadi dua bagian. Satu untuk roh orang – orang yang telah meninggal, dan satu bagian untuk sekelompok orang yang menyandang gelar sebagai SHINIGAMI"

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya kemudian menyedekapkan tangannya.

"Hmm, kelihatan seperti Shinobi dan Warga biasa" gumam sang Rokudaime.

"Saat ini tampuk tiap Kapten Divisi adalah orang – orang yang mampu mencapai tingkatan 'BanKai'daari Zanpakutou-nya. Kecuali Kapten Kenpachi Zaraki" sambung sesosok lain gadis dengan surai pendek seputih salju sambil dengan wajah ceria.

"Wow. Tanpa 'BanKai' bisa jadi Kapten? Orang macam apa dia, Kokuo-chan?" Naruto mulai penasaran.

Kokuo menyeringai.

"Dia? Menurut persepsi-ku, Kapten Kenpachi adalah Maniak pertempuran, Petarung Veteran, Sadis, dan….loli"

Semua yang ada di Mindscape langsung mendapat keringat jatuh di kepala masing – masing kecuali Kokuo yang kemudian menjelaskan tentang kedekatan Kapten Kenpachi Zaraki dengan Wakil kaptennya, Yachiru Kusajishi yang mungil dan bersurai merah jambu.

" …Yah, tiap orang punya ketertarikan sendiri, seperti Jinchuuriki kita yang Maniak Ramen…" desah Kurama, yang disambut cengiran tanpa dosa dari Naruto.

"Ya…Bolehkah aku lanjutkan tentang kondisi SenKaiMon?" Tanya sesosok Gadis bersurai darkblue. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Senkaimon yang menghubungkan Hueco Mundo dan Kota Karakura ini semakin sering di lewati oleh berbagai jenis Hollow. Usaha pembersihan yang aku dan Shukaku lakukan tak terlalu bisa menghambat pergerakan mereka" Tutur wanita jelmaan dari Matatabi si Ekor dua itu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Apa perlu aku menambah anggota pengamanan SenKaiMon?"

Sosok bersurai cokelat dengan model yang sama dengan Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"..Jika Pembersihan dilakukan dengan terang – terangan, akan memicu kecurigaan dari Hollow Arrancar… belum lagi kemungkinan Gotei 13 juga menyadari pergerakan kita…" Ucap Shukaku.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"…Kedatangan kelompok Ichi ke Soul Society pasti akan membuat pengawasan Shinigami terhadap Kota ini berkurang…" gumam Isobu. "Pasti akan susah melindungi semua warga kota ini dari serbuan hollow"

Kemudian Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Ada dua kata untuk-mu Isobu-kun" Ucap putra Namikaze Minato itu.

Perwujudan bijuu berekor tiga itu mengangangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Kage Bunshin_" Ucap Naruto, membuat semua sosok di tempat itu menepuk jidat masing – masing.

Bagaimana bisa mereka lupa bahwa Naruto bisa menciptakan kurang lebih seribu klon untuk menjaga kota? Yah, seorang Uzumaki Naruto lebih dari cukup bahkan untuk menghadapi para Hollow.

"Choumei, Kokuo-chan, Son, Saiken-chan. Aku percayakan nasib Ichi ke tangan kalian, sebisa mungkin hindari kontak langsung dengan anggota inti Gotei 13"

"Shukaku, Matatabi-chan, kuserahkan pengawasan SenKaiMon pada kalian. Aku harap kalian hanya meloloskan hollow yang cukup kuat untuk kulawan" Tutur Naruto dengan senyum bangga.

Kedua Bijuu terbalik itu Sweatdrop di tempat.

"Gyuuki, Isobu,…dan Kurama.." Ucap Naruto kemudian menghela nafas. " Tetap Waspada, dan jangan ceroboh"

Sudut perempatan muncul di kening gadis perwujudan sang rubah berekor Sembilan.

"APA MAKSUD-MU, GAKI? APA MAKSUDMU AKU CEROBOH, HAH?" pekiknya yang langsung di tahan oleh Isobu.

"Kau yang bilang Kurama. Kalau begitu, pertemuan BUBAR!" Ucap Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Sesaat kemudian Mindscape Naruto kembali sunyi, bersamaan dengan kecipak air akibat menghilangnya sosok – sosok yang sebelumnya berada disana.

.

.

**A/n :** Halo readers! Sasuke sudah sampai di Dimensi BLEACH! Ichigo disini hanya muncul sekali, wkwkwk #Ichigo pundung. Well, lanjut, ini dia beberapa penjelasan tentang **Bentuk Gi-Tenshin** para Bijuu!

**Shukaku** : tubuh pria yang persis dengan gaara, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna coklat muda, memakai long Coat hitam, vest putih, sarung tangan tanpa jari, dan jins belel.

**(Fem)Matatabi **: Rambutnya diikat seperti model rambut Yugito nii, hanya saja bersurai darkblue. Memiliki kuku yang panjang yang lentik dan dihias, namun saat bertarung bisa memanjang seperti cakar besi. Memakai Jumpsuit warna pink dan Celana Jins tiga perempat.

**Isobu :** memiliki surai bermodel sama dengan Yagura yang berwarna Hijau dengan aksen merah di poni-nya, memakai Vest Hijau (seperti rompi Jounin) dan celana putih selutut. Ukuran tubuhnya pendek dan kurus, suka membawa tongkat.

**Son Goku :** Berambut Afro yang berwarna merah dengan aksen kuning di beberapa bagian, memiliki jambang yang lumayan panjang, dan bertubuh dempal. T-shirt tanpa lengan, dan perban yang melilit kedua lengannya (mirip perbannya Rock Lee)

**(Fem)Kokuo : ** Bersurai pendek berwarna putih bersih, memakai Casual Dress dan legging, juga gelang yang sudah di desain oleh Urahara untuk menghilangkan jejak.

**(Fem)Saiken : ** Model rambut seperti Utakata, hanya saja lebih panjang, berwarna sama dengan Kokuo, juga selalu Nampak basah. Memakai Yukata berwarna kuning, dan geta(bakiak).

**Choumei : **Beriris Aquamine hanya saja tetap vertical. Rambut lurus berwarna hitam, memakai baju ala anak sekolahan (Choumei tergila-gila pada model baju seragam sekolah sejak Naruto memakainya)

**Gyuuki : **Memakai kacamata hitam, tubuh dempal berotot kecoklatan. Rambut peraknya disisir ala model rambut klimis, dan selalu membawa pensil dan Notes (Persis Killer Bee), memakai setelan jas.

**(Fem)Kurama : **Bertubuh kurus dengan warna kuning langsat, bersurai jabrik merah darah yang panjang menjuntai hingga ke pinggang. Memakai LongShirt dan celana panjang.

Yosh! Jika Readers ada **saran, kritik, komen,** atau apapun itu. Bubu akan sangat menghargai **Review** dari para readers. Sampai jumpa di Next Chap! TeeHee xD!

.

.

**RnR?**

.

.


End file.
